Denied Entrance To Paradise
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: Haruhi thinks she has the twins figured out... She doesn't.


**Hi!**

 **I know I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't help myself. I recently re-watched the series and given my username I suppose it's about time I wrote a story about these two.**

 **Now, it's no secret that I really dislike either of the twins with Haruhi and I recently zeroed in on the fact that the only reason they like her is she can tell them apart. So I'm creating a new alternate canon universe (provided it doesn't already exist) called the Devious!Twins AU.**

 **This is more of a character study type thing, so sit back, relax and enjoy the Hitachiins in all their sexy glory.**

 **Note: I'm pretty sure they are very majorly out of character here, but it's an AU and a guilty pleasure, don't judge.**

 **This takes place after episode five.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

She got it wrong.

Of corse she doesn't know that, we were careful this time. She is convinced she knows us, that she has us figured out. How arrogant.

In a sense, we suppose she was right, there is a mischievous twin, and a mellow one, but which twin that is is not determine by the personality of the boy in question, but who said boy is playing. There is the Fiery One and the Kind One _and_ there is Hikaru and Kouru but it is not as strict and easy as Hikaru is the Fiery One and Kouru is the Kind One.

People generally suspect there is some kind of reason that no-one ever wins "the game", many just assume we lied and move on, and yes, sometimes that is the case. But, the fact that nobody has ever justified themselves tells us that it was pure luck that supplied the answer, if they can not be sure of the fact that they are right, they surely do not have a reason for being so. So, yes, people assume there are tricks and lies littered throughout "the game's" history, and they are very much right, but few to no people expect it to be this well thought through or complex.

You see, the _name_ Hikaru is associated with the fiery temper that Haruhi so relies on to make her deductions, just as the name Kouru is associated with the sweet kindness that the other twin will invariably be portraying, but their birth names? That is more difficult.

The reason that no-one can tell which is which is not because we are exactly the same in every way, that is just the excuses of the shallow minded drivel. It is because we can imitate each other so perfectly that there really is no concrete personality for either of us. It is because there is no Hikaru and there is no Kauru. There are only the Hitachiin twins, the two boys who have switched identities so many times that they can barely remember which one is actually Hikaru themselves.

During the time of Haruhi's involvement in the club so far, despite her being convinced of her ability to tell us apart, we can switch out on her while her back is turned and play rounds of "the game" that will inevitably end in a loss on her part just as easily as we can with Tono, our parents and the shallow princesses that come to us craving our perfection after school every day. And we do, oh so much. We sit in different desks to the previous day, sometimes even switching mid-lesson and she has no idea. We introduce ourselves as the other names and inwardly celebrate as she does not correct us.

But most importantly, we play "the game" and pretend that she wins. We make sure that she is none the wiser, that she never suspects that she is the one being analysed and played. We make sure she is convinced that her logic works, never notices the changes, that she is right. It is our safety blanket. She is often confused when we challenge her, convinced she is right every time, when, really, it is to test that the game's not up.

When we were young we surrounded ourselves with a paradise and then locked the gates to the public forever, every time we challenge Haruhi to a round of "the game", it is to make sure that the gates are still holding up despite her insistent pounding on them.

They are still standing firm.


End file.
